The New Years Invitation
by EdernaW
Summary: One-Shot. Alice is throwing a New Years Bash, but is a bit reluctant about personally inviting the boy who makes her heart flutter. All Human.


**Heya Everyone, this is just a cute little Alice/Jasper one shot gift for the New Year! For those of you who were reading my story My Ever After, I'm sorry, but I've reached a horrible writers block.**

**Anyway, here is The New Years Invitation, hope you enjoy!! ps. you all know I love Reviews!! :)**

**xoxoEdernaxoxo  
**

* * *

**Alice POV**

So yeah, we were all friends. We all sat together everyday at lunch, we always did things on the weekends together. Ever since Bella and Jasper moved here with their father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, we've all been the best of friends. Jasper and my brothers Edward and Emmett really got on great since that very first day, and Bella and I were meant to be. Not like that, though. She was like the sister I never had; I talked to her about everything, we went shopping together(although she was a bit more reluctant) and we both finally had another girl to do stuff with.

I grew up with my two brothers, so I could tough it with the best of them, but I needed girl time. My mother, Esme, was the best to do girl time with, but it just wasn't the same as actually hanging out with a sister, or a friend. I remember once when I was really little, I actually yelled at my mom for not making me a sister. She just laughed at me and went along with her redecorating of my room. Bella was the same way, only different. She grew up with her dad and Jasper-she and Jasper were twins like Edward and I- and their mother left them before either of them could even speak. So Bella didn't have much girl-on-girl time.

Rosalie was an only child, and Bella's cousin. She stayed with the Swans for a while each summer, but she was a real snob, so I don't really think that girl time with Rose really counted.

But now was Christmas break, my junior year of high school, and I was planning the most rockin' party for New Years, ever. Of course my brothers were going to be there, Bella and Rosalie were coming; Rosalie came up to visit for the Holidays. I really wanted Jasper to come to, but I figured he'd have better things to do than hang out with me on New Years. . .

"Bella, this party is gonna be bomb," I screeched into my tiny little cell phone.

"Yeah, I figured, Alice. Try a bit quieter next time you feel the urge to express your excitement, please." I giggled a bit at my friend, as I could tell she had only just woken up to receive my call.

"OK, sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Anyway, so I've come up with the guest list, and just so you know, Lauren already said she'd come without any hesitation. I'm not so sure if I want to invite Yorkie, though, the skin disease and everything. Some of my parents' friends are gonna stop by for a little bit, so maybe I shouldn't invite James and Victoria, you know they'll bring booze if I do, and-"

"Alice, breathe. In and out, in and out."

"Shut up Bella, you're so mean!" I just heard her laughing on the other end. "Anyways, again, Edward is setting up the sound system. He says he's playing some great stuff, but if he's just trippin' me, and plays something totally bogus, like The Moonlight Sonata, I swear I'm gonna-"

"No, actually, I talked to him last night, he said he actually has some great stuff to play. He's actually way excited."

Hmm. My sixth sense was telling me I had to trust Bella. She would never let my brother pull one over on me like that. He was putty in her hands, he had to listen to her if she told him to do or not to do something. In this case, I believed her. But it was just so cute! Jasper and I worked so hard last month to finally get those two together. Ever since the Swans moved here, life has turned upside down. Edward has always been a gentleman, but just plain 'gentleman' jumped into hyper drive mode: Chivalry when ever Bella was around. I could tell she definitely liked him, and he was totally into her, the system was a go.

Jasper and I put our heads together to come up with a brilliant scheme to get those two together, and it turned out beautifully!! Now, I must say, they were the cutest couple ever! Jasper was a great helper, and a great friend; sad thing is, I think I totally fell for him. Too bad he has better things to do than hang out with me on New Years. . .

"Good then," I spoke into the receiver. "Oh, Bells, are you and Rose gonna come help me decorate tomorrow at five?"

"Nice, Alice. That was the most creative way to say 'be there.'" I grinned evilly.

"You cant see me right now Bells, but I promise I'm smiling evilly like Dr. Tomoe."***(A/N:Anyone catch my ridiculous Sailor Moon reference?)**

"You are such a dork! Yeah, we'll be there."

"Good! Oh, and when you have the time this morning, let Jazz know that he can come, too, if he wants to." For some strange reason, I thought I heard Bella roll her eyes, but I knew that was impossible, seeing as how I couldn't actually see her, and eyes don't actually make any noise. I guess I just knew her well enough to know to that she had, indeed, roll her eyes.

"Just tell him yourself, Dorcas." I hated it when she called me that.

"I can't, and besides, he's right there, you can just let him know, and its done. There, easy."

"No, Alice. You're ridiculous. You can talk to him, you've done it before. If you keep avoiding him, he's going to think you hate him or something."

"I'm not avoiding him," I argued, "He just has better things to do than talk to me during all of his spare time."

"You are so delusional! You know, he actually asked me if you were mad at him the other day."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Alice!" I jumped back a bit, the tone in her voice was her classic, 'Don't mess with Bella' voice.

"OK. So I'm a bit overly paranoid,"

"Just talk to him. I'm gonna hang up right now, and you're going to call him, and personally invite him to your New Years Bash."

"Gosh Bella, really. Grow up," I scoffed. "You wouldn't really do that to me. Just let him know and I'll talk to you later."

"Bella?"

"Really? Did you really hang up on me?" I dropped my phone onto my bed. She just didn't get it. I heard a brisk knocking on my door, and looked up. "It's open."

"Were you just talking to Bella," Emmett asked me.

"Yes. Why?"

"Edward was trying to call her, but the call wouldn't go through." That's when a brilliant idea hit me. I jumped off of my bed, phone in hand, and ran out past Emmett to Edwards room down the hall.

"Edward!! Could you please talk some sense into dearest Bella for me, she's being a butt." But when I opened his door, he just stood there, holding the land line phone out towards me with a number already punched in. I wasn't sure, but I'm sure I heard myself growl. Dang it, sneaky Bella got to him first! She must think she's clever or something. . .

I reached and snatched the phone out of my stupid brothers hand, grumbling curses to myself as I did so. He was smiling, his stupid eyes twinkling with mischief. I hated him right now. I put the phone to my ear and used my thumb to press the Call button, and stormed off to my room, slamming the door shut.

The phone on the other side rang once. I steadied my breathing, gosh, being grumpy sure was hard on my breath! It rang twice, I sat on my bed. A third time, and I closed my eyes. There was no fourth ring.

"Hello," a calm and beautiful voice filled my head. I smiled.

"Hey Jazz! How's it going?"

"Oh, Alice. Good. You? Have a good Christmas?" Oh, he was so sweet!

"Yeah, I did, thanks! So, being a good friend, who is concerned about you, I wanna know what your plans are for New Years."

"Oh," he said. "New Years? Yeah, I'm going to a really kickin' party for New Years." My breath froze in my throat. My heart dropped.

"Oh, you are," I asked, a bit weakly.

"Yeah."

"Thats OK, have fun," I said really quickly and hung up before I or he could say anything else. I grabbed my cell phone and sped dialed Bella. She was quicker about answering her phone than her stupid brother was.

"He's busy. He's already going to party. He doesn't want to come to mine."

"Wait, what?" She asked, incredulously.

"I called. He said he's going to a 'kickin' party. He's busy."

"Alice, you're absurd!"

"No I'm not," I yelled. I heard stumbling coming from Bella's side of the call, stumbling and tripping into a chair, and a very conspicuously male 'ouch.' "Bella, whats going on?"

"Bells," I heard someone on her side say. The more he spoke, I realized that it was Jasper, who had run up to Bella's room, "give me the phone, Bells."

"Hang on," she said to the both of us, I then heard more rustling and bustling, and soon I heard Jaspers voice talking to me from Bella's phone.

"Alice," he said, his breathing heavy, as if he had run an obstacle race, "Alice," he said again. "I was talking about your party, you silly little pixie!" I felt myself smile. "I was just playing along with your cute little phone facade." My smile grew even wider. He thought I was cute!

"Really?"

"Alice, you know I would've been there had I been invited or not, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I go?"

"Because you would have better things to do than hang out with me on New Years," as I spoke the words, I swore I heard Bella on the other side mimicking my words exactly as I said them.

"Shut up, Bella," and Jasper just confirmed my suspicions, and now she was laughing like a maniac. "So, Alice, are we good now?" He sounded so hopeful. Oh Lord, he was so cute.

"Yeah," I said, rather shyly. "We're good."

"OK, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"OK. Talk to you then, love." Then he hung up. I blinked twice, my eyes growing wider. He just said. . .did he just say. . .??? He called me 'love!' I smiled into the mirror hanging on my closet across the room and squealed my joy. This was going to be an exciting New Years!

* * *

**There ya go! Happy New Years, Everybody!**

**plz review!**


End file.
